What Did I Do to Deserve This
by Z0
Summary: One-Shot based in my developing AU. T for safety! "Twenty galleons says the Dark Lord's child does not live past 11" "You're on."


A/N!

One-shot! I am on nyquil and no sleep. You have been warned. -Zo  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep within Lord Voldemort's hide-out, Lord Voldemort sat pondering. Malfoy had made a suggestion out of drunkeness, but Voldemort was considering it anyway. Lucius drunkenly told him he should find himself a girl. "You don't 'av ta love 'er," he slurred out, "bu' 'oo could use sumin' to be yer personal slave. Brainwas' 'er. Teach 'er ta please ya physsily. Ya could use an 'eir annway." A few moments later, Malfoy promptly passed out on the floor. After summoning Narcissa to dispose of her husband, Lord Voldemort sat in his chair, stroking Nagini, speaking out loud to himself.

"An heir does sound like a decent idea. On the off chance that I fall, why not have someone to take over?"

A few days later, a young girl barely 17 was brought to Voldemort. She was the daughter of one of the Death Eaters, and was the most appealing to Voldemorts taste. Dark, red hair, blue eyes, almost paper white skin, and, the best part, disciplined. Jessica Black was Regulus' only child, and Regulus had died before he even knew of her. Even though Regulus was a traitor, his at-the-time fiancee, had proven loyal. Upon seeing Voldemort, Jessica deeply bowed. "My Lord."

"Stand." Voldemort commanded. Jessica promptly straightened.

"You are to be my wife and Queen. Do you have any idea of the life you about to commit to?"

Keeping her poker face, she nodded. "Yes my Lord. I am ready."

Severus turned to Lucius and pulled 20 galleons out of his pocket.

"Twenty galleons says the Dark Lord's child does not make it past 11."

Lucius accepted.

"You're on."

Voldemort ignored the whispering Death Eaters.

"Good. Go up stairs. You will find all your belongings in my chambers. Dress in your finest material and do make haste. I will summon the Death Eaters and hold a ceremony in the Ballroom. Carry on."

Jessica nodded again and went to bow, but Voldemort stopped her.

"You will soon be my wife. You will know your place above the others, therefore you need not bow. But remember your place."

Jessica, not knowing what to do, simply nodded a response and turned to be led upstairs. She hurried to the closet and pulled out her favorite velvet green gown. It was long sleeved, low cut and dropped low in the back. She charmed her hair and make-up, pulled on one of her many pairs of high heels, and made her way down stairs. She took her new place aside her husband-to-be and was wed to the Dark Lord. Jessica Black had become Lady Voldemort.

*******************************************************************

17 years later...

A group of Death Eaters, chatting quietly waiting for the meeting to take place, was seated along the sides of a long dining table while Lord and Lady Voldemort were seated at the head of the table. Voldemort stood to signal the start of the meeting, and silence fell on the dark room.

"My dear friends, the time is drawing nearer. Potter is in his last year at Hogwarts and the time to strike is now. He will no doubt be at the graduation ceremony on the castle grou-..."

Voldemort was cut off by the sound of a door being kicked open. In strode a slender girl of 17, the spitting image of her mother, but had what used to be Toms brown eyes.

"Father, there is something I must speak with you about. Now."

"Isadora Lynne Riddle. I. am. in. a. meeting." Voldemort hissed.

Isadora merely ignored the Dark Lord and pressed on.

"_Why_ did you have to go off and kill ANOTHER one of my boyfriends? I liked this one, AND he was pureblood!"

Voldemort shut his eyes begging for patience.

"Young Malfoy has taken an interest in you. I find him more suitable."

"I dont _like_ 'young Malfoy', father. I dont like blondes to begin with."

"Too bad. I am your father and the Dark Lord. I will do whatever I please."

Isadora looked Voldemort straight in the eyes and hissed in a dangerous tone.

"I am the Dark Lords heir, daughter, and next to take over when you 'die'. I WILL do whatever I please."

The Death Eaters watched in anticipation while Jessica nearly died trying to silence her laughter. Voldemort, defeated for the moment, waved at her dismissively.

"Ok, whatever. Now leave, unless you want to join in 'Dads boring assassination plotting.' I could always make Severus move over."

Isadora thought this through. Instead of replying, she pulled Snape's chair back, moved over and sat on him. She propped her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands.

"Do continue, father."

"Alright, as I was saying-"

Isadora let out a loud yawn.

The meeting continued with Isadora interrupting her father at various places in his 'Death to Potter' speech, and Snape did not know what to do with the teenager in his lap. Should Voldemort Avada Kadevra her and miss, Snape was a goner. Just before the conclusion of Voldemorts plans, a loud ringing was heard. Isadora reached in her pocket and answered her cell phone. The Death Eaters could not believe their eyes. After she hung up, she stood and looked at her father. Snape almost fainted with relief.

"Im going out. I dont know when I'll be home, so dont bother waiting up. There is a party at Pansy's place and she wants me to hook her up with Draco."

Pansy's mother spoke up.

"Your going to _what?"_

Isadora glared at her.

"Crucio! Do NOT question me!"

Voldemort smacked Isadora on the back of the head. One could almost say it was lovingly.

"Isadora, you do not punish my Death Eaters."

Mrs. Parkinson relaxed a bit.

"Thank you master."

Voldemort glared.

"Speak when spoken to! Crucio!"

Voldemort was distracted by the jingling of keys.

"Anyway, later old man."

After watching the teen stalk out the door, Voldemort threw his notebook at Lucius.

"Ow! Hey! What did I do?"

"You are the one hold said I should get married and have an heir."

Lucius looked confused. Voldemort sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Teenagers annoy the hell out of me."

At this, Jessica could not contain herself any longer. She proceeded to explode with laughter as she patted her husbands back.

"She will do a fine job when it is her turn to be Dark Lord, dont you worry."

Jessica stood and kissed the top of Voldemorts head and made for the door.

"I'll have dinner ready in about an hour."

* * *

Now that I think I can sleep, goodnight. Updates soon to come. I know this was lame, so be nice, Im sick.

Love to all, even the flamers,

Zo


End file.
